Crash
by Lexine
Summary: Et tout commença par ça...


CRASH

Un bruit sourd transperce les ténèbres. Un flash file à vive allure, plus vite qu'un éclair qui aurait déchiré ce ciel d'un noir profond et mystérieux. Nul ne sait ce qui vient de se produire. La lumière est trop vive pour apercevoir la raison de ce bruit assourdissant.

CRASH

Cette chose venait de trouver refuge dans les profondeurs de cette forêt lugubre, et se retrouvait, désormais, en face à face avec la terre, visqueuse et engloutissant tout sir son passage même cette malheureuse « comète ».

CRASH

Un enfant se promenait dans la forêt quand ce crash s'était produit.

Suivant les traces dans le ciel, il sut où se trouvait cet objet et se laissa guider par ses pas, qui le menèrent vers le lieu d'impact. Il arrêta sa course juste à temps. Devant lui, se trouvait un trou béant et un immense brasier qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Le petit garçon reconnut l'objet en feu. C'était un avion et celui-ci prenait feu par la queue.

L'enfant descendit et s'approcha de plus près. Pas un bruit ne sortait du cadavre de l'appareil. Quoi de plus de normal devant la violence du choc.

Il se risqua à entrer. Ce qu'il vit le terrassa sur place. Tout n'était que désolation et meurtrissures en ce lieu. Des cadavres carbonisés, décharnés gisaient sur le couloir de l'appareil ainsi que sur les sièges. Il continua sa macabre visite mais stoppa net.

Un bruit. Un pleur plutôt.

Quelqu'un pleurait. Faiblement certes, mais il percevait ces pleurs tout comme il savait que le feu se rapprochait de lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit toutes les rangées, une par une, quand soudain une couverture se mit à gigoter et à pleurer. Méfiant, il la souleva et tomba sur un bébé d'environ un mois ou deux, grand maximum.

Il enveloppa ce survivant dans sa couverture et le mit dans son couffin posé non loin, contenant un petit sac de vêtements à l'intérieur.

N'entendant plus aucun bruit mis à part les pleurs de l'enfant, il se précipita en dehors de l'avion, déjà bien entamé par les flammes. Celui-ci explosa sans aucune autre forme de procès, une fois le bambin à l'abris, heureusement.

Ne craignant plus rien, il prit le bébé dans ses bras, enleva la couverture du visage de sa trouvaille et l'analysa. Celle-ci avait tout de tout petit. Le petit était émerveillé par le visage de son nouveau compagnon. Il tomba sous le charme de ce petit ange. Celui-ci le fixa intensément avec ses petits yeux qui s'illuminèrent face au regard plein d'étoiles devant lui.

Puis, le petit garçon éternua et le petit être se mit à rire d'un rire joyaux, libérateur, sincère. Celui-ci fut bientôt rejoint par l'enfant.

Il aimait déjà ce petit ange qu'il venait de sortir d'une mort certaine. Il réalisa, alors, qu'il venait de sauver la vie de ce bébé. Il avait sauver cet enfant de l'enfer et il en était fier.

Remis de leurs émotions, le bébé s'était endormi au creux de son épaule et l'enfant s'était remis en marche, chargé des bagages de son ange.

Il pénétra une heure plus tard dans le camp qu'il habitait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Arrivé devant sa tente, il trouva deux hommes de fortes carrures et d'un certain âge en train de l'attendre, inquiet mais en quête d'explication.

Le petit garçon passa devant eux et entra dans sa couche où il déposa le couffin et le petit sac sur son lit de fortune. Ensuite, il mit son fardeau à l'intérieur et se retourna vers les deux adultes.

- Où étais-tu ?

- …

- Réponds voyons ! nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi…

- Je… j'étais dans les marais de la forêt.

- Que faisais-tu là-bas ? Nous t'avions bien interdit d'y aller si je ne m'abuse ?

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir désobéi à vous et à Lorenzo, Père.

- Saches, mon fils, que la curiosité est un vilain défauts et qu'il peut te mener à ta perte par chez nous et tu le sa…

La suite ne vint pas. Cet homme venait d'entendre un bruit venant du lit du petit garçon et il comptait bien identifier l'auteur de ce murmure. Il se rapprocha et fut surpris de voir traîner un couffin. Il tomba enfin sur l'auteur de ces cris plaintifs. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé. Et, vu les gémissements qu'il en sortait, celui-ci devait avoir faim. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se mit face au petit garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que cet enfant fait ici ? Où l'as-tu donc trouvé ?

- Il était dans l'avion qui est tombé du ciel Père ! Il était seul et plus personne ne pouvait s'occuper de lui ! Père, je veux le garder… s'il vous plaît !

- Tu peux le garder ce marmot mais je ne veux ni l'entendre, ni le voir. Je ne veux rien savoir dessus, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Père.

L'homme sortit de la tente et s'en alla. Le deuxième homme, resté en retrait depuis la confrontation, vint vers le petit garçon qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit de fortune, son ange dans les bras. Il s'assit à ses cotés et regarda l'enfant que tenait son petit protégé.

- Ce bébé est vraiment très joli. Sais-tu si c'est une fille ou un petit garçon comme toi ?

- Euh… non… tu peux me le dire toi ?

- Bien sur. Attends laisses moi faire.

Il étendit l'enfant sur le lit du petit garçon et commença à le déshabiller doucement tout en parlant.

- Tu sais, j'ai aussi une petite fille qui m'attends dans mon pays. Elle était tout aussi jolie que ce bébé quand je l'ai quitté et elle doit l'être encore plus désormais… Tiens, nous avons la réponse à notre question bonhomme. Il s'agit bien d'une petite fille. Je vais t'apprendre à la changer et à la nourrir petit comme ça personne ne sera au courant de l'existence de cette petite.

Il jeta un œil du coté du petit sac et piocha dedans. Il en ressortit une couche et un petit pyjama bien chaud pour ce petit ange.

Il commença donc la leçon du petit en lui enseignant les rudiments du changement d'un nourrisson. Il enseigna ensuite l'art de nourrir celui-ci. A la fin du repas, il fit faire un rot à la petite et la remis dans son couffin afin qu'elle passe une bonne nuit près de son protecteur.

- Voilà gamin ! Je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais sur les bébés. Si tu as besoin de moi par la suite, n'hésites pas à venir me voir. Je me ferais un plaisir de venir te prêter mains fortes. Et puis, ça me rappelleras de bons souvenirs…

Alors qu'il déposait délicatement la couverture sur le bébé, il fut attiré par un éclat brillant. Il s'agissait du reflet d'une chaîne en or. Il la regarda et vit que celle-ci contenait une petite plaque avec un prénom dessus. Il le lit.

- K.A.O.R.I. Kaori, ça doit être son prénom à la petite.

- C'est très joli et ça lui va bien, fit-il en regardant la petite fille endormie.

- c'est bien vrai ce que tu viens de dire petit. Prends bien soin d'elle alors. Allez, il est temps que tu ailles te coucher, demain une longue journée t'attend encore. Bonne nuit Babyface.

- Bonne nuit Lorenzo. Et, merci…

L'homme sortit de la tente. Le petit garçon se coucha et se pencha vers la petite fille. Il lui fit un bisous sur le front et lui murmura tout en la regardant tendrement :

- Personne ne te fera de mal petite Kaori et je te promets de bien veiller sur toi mon Sugarboy adoré. Foi de Ryo.

Sur ces mots, Ryo se recoucha correctement, ajusta ses couvertures et s'endormit en pensant à tout ce que cette petite fille allait lui apporter dans sa vie. Dans leur vie.


End file.
